1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module with a driving mechanism for a single lens, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules, including, e.g., still camera modules and digital camera modules are now in widespread use and are being combined with various electronic devices. These cameras modules are often required to have auto focusing or zooming functions.
Lens modules are key components of the cameras modules. Nowadays, driving mechanisms, such as step motors, have been integrated in the lens modules for driving the lenses to move, thereby achieving the auto focusing or zooming functions. However, the step motor is relatively bulky and heavy if it is applied for a single lens, and, in addition, the step motor consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module having a simple and energy-efficient driving mechanism for a single lens, and a camera module using the lens module.